


Rain

by HARPH0E



Category: PBG's Minecraft Hardcore
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Rain, Short One Shot, headcanon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARPH0E/pseuds/HARPH0E
Summary: If somehow each season, all the regulars come back, where do they go when they die? A house, perhaps? A wizards tower? What about in season six? Why didn't McJones come back? A malfunction, possibly? Or a wizard with the trickery of a genie?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the world of minecraft where Todd, the wizard, plucked them all from reality and threw them into these challenge (later edit, i apologize for the grammar in this lmfao)

McJones sat on the small stair-shaped chair next to the window, perfect height to be able to open the window and feel the cool air radiating from it. The rain. It had been raining for the past few days, and it was thunder storming. The rain was getting terrible, and the lightning flashed right by the structure. A loud boom of thunder startled him. It began raining so hard that it almost drowned out the noise of the thunder. Lightning struck again, illuminating the area around his window and outside the building.

McJones ate up every lightning strike, it was showing him the puddles on the ground, the giant puddles, the buildup of water... He was so very tempted to try to break through the screen on the window, but he knew he couldn’t. Todd would be straight up to the room and he’d lock the window beyond open with his magic, taking away the soft pitter-patter of the rain from entering McJones’ ears and separating him from the closest he can get to the outside world with glass that he knows he can’t break. 

Then, he realized something absolutely astounding. If he pressed his arm to the window, he could feel rain on his arm— no, no it began raining so hard he could feel mist on his feet, but pressing his hand to the screen he could  _ feel _ entire droplets on his arm. It felt so nice and so refreshing and… clean. He felt his lips curve into a small smile. 

Of course, as soon as it came, the rain began to fade. The droplets slowly stopped coming and the only glimpses of possible rain he got were of the small droplets hitting the puddles. He groaned. Of course, right when he found his exploit, the developers of the world had patched the glitch. It reminded him of his brother's story— the one about how in that game he managed to get a staff called the healing staff of healing that was overpowered so the developers took it away. He wondered if the developer of where he was, was Todd. 

The rain hadn’t completely gone, there was still the softest, faintest, hint of a sound of rain. The thunder and lightning were gone, though. He could no longer see the world outside of the window, the moon wasn’t visible, all he could see was darkness out of his trusty window. He wanted to go home. No, not real home. Not the one outside of the hellish world he and his friends were doomed to, he wanted to go back to the wooden mess of blocks he and his friends called home. For once, he didn’t want to be in a more elaborate structure. In fact, he never wanted to see a structure more elaborate than one with a few accents again in his lifetime, however long that may be with a wizard using you and your friends as entertainment. That was the one thing he was sure of.

He listened closely to what was left of the rain, careful to make no noise to hear it. Was he still the only one dead? Todd told him that Dean, Dodger, Chad, and Jared were all looking for the totem of undying. As long as nobody else died, they would be able to bring him back. 

Dodger appeared in the doorway. 

“Wh.. Where am I? McJones, is that… you? Aren’t you-”    
“Fuck. You’re dead, aren’t you?” He didn’t quite let her finish. 

“I’m dead!?” She yelped, looking around. “Oh… and just when we got the totem!” She groaned.

“Well, sounds like they’ll have to make a decision.” He remarked, still staring out the window. There goes peace and quiet. 

Or so he thought. It seemed his words had made Dodger stop to think. Then her face fell. 

“I… I wonder who they’ll pick…” She mumbled.   
“Me too.” 

They spoke through the night, passing time, waiting for Todd to come retrieve one of them. Dodger spoke more, telling McJones all about how everything went once he had died. The stories of Todd leaving signs and fire and the strange zombies guarding the tent and all the diamonds. The sun began to rise and the rain had long faded. Todd opened the door. 

  
“Hello~!” He beamed. “They chose you, Dodger!” The wizard clutched the totem in his hands with a devilish grin. 

“Good luck.”    
“Thanks.. I’m… sorry they didn’t pick you. I guess maybe because it’s my first time here?” She chuckled weakly, Todd stood impatiently.    
“Hopefully your only one. I’ll probably be back next time.” He muttered under his breath.

“Alright, let’s get you back to your friends…”

* * *

“We won!” Dean cheered, Chad and Jeff at his sides.    
“I wonder if Chad and I will have to join in again.” Jeff asked, a hand on his chin, thinking.

“Probably not Chad. Guests usually don’t come back- with some exceptions. At least Stewart and Austin and Barry will probably be back!” Dean then realized. “Well, uh, hopefully not, I don’t WANT anyone stuck here- I mean- eh… I give up.” He sighed while Chad and Jeff laughed. 

“I wouldn't mind taking someone else's place. I think your team could use a pick-me-up sometimes!” Chad grinned. 

“Alright Todd, beam us up. We’re ready for the next adventure.” Dean provoked, a small smile was on his face, but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. He and Jeff were teleported into a dark oak forest. He scanned the area.  _ Luke, Ray- guests, Dodger again, cool, Austin, Barry, Jared… Wait.. where’s…  _

“McJones!?” Austin yelled, interrupting Dean's thought.

Todd appeared, a sickening smile on his face.

“You chose Dodger, didn’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this next to my open window in the the rain (My inspiration) and my laptop is now covered in rain drops, just from being near the window. The rain eased when I wrote the part about the rain easing! It is now pouring again.  
> ayo ayo later edit its adjective i apologize for how bad this is??? i've improved i promise lmao it's actually raining again right now, not as bad but yeah i'm back!!!! i'm thinking about posting something i'm working on, but it's a big wip so we'll see


End file.
